


TaneLoki Drabbles

by Tenukii



Series: TaneLoki [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenukii/pseuds/Tenukii
Summary: Four drabbles about the MCU's most egotistical crack ship.





	1. Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I found these old drabbles in my fanfic folder and still liked them enough to post while I work on a fix-it to bring these two dorks back together.
> 
> The first drabble is based on a prompt from a random prompt generator: "The galaxy was laughing, which was really painful." I did not have prompts for the others.

The galaxy was laughing, which was really painful.

“I told you you’d have a hangover,” Loki sniffed.  “You drank far too much last night.”

Taneleer lay on his back in bed, hands pressed to his eyes, groaning.  “You weren’t complaining about the amount I drank once I started losing my inhibitions.”

“I’m surprised you remember that.”  Loki paused.  “And a bit embarrassed.  Perhaps _I_ could do with a few more inhibitions when it comes to you.”

In spite of his headache and the spinning of the galaxy around him, Taneleer smiled.  “And that’s precisely why you enjoy me so much.”


	2. Music

“I thought you said you had no musical talent,” Loki accused.

“Not for composing,” the Collector explained.  “I just enjoy playing—particularly when I’m playing ancient melodies from extremely valuable antique sheet music, on an extremely valuable antique instrument.”

Loki was sitting beside him on the bench, his back to the piano and his cheek resting on Taneleer’s shoulder as he listened.  Taneleer particularly enjoyed that, too, and how Loki’s arm was wrapped about his waist, lying across his stomach.

“Quit boasting about your collection,” Loki murmured, “and keep playing.”

Taneleer leaned his head against Loki's as he played on.


	3. Nail Polish

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”  Loki frowned as he watched Taneleer painting his nails with a metallic gold polish mixed with glitter.  “My hands look like they belong on a stripper.”

“This color is perfectly tasteful,” Taneleer declared, finishing up with a dab to Loki’s thumbnail,  “and quite suitable for the rightful ruler of Asgard.  Think how flashy your fingers will look as you smite unruly subjects.”

“Hmph.  _You’re_ my most unruly subject,” Loki grumbled.  “Perhaps I should start by ‘smiting’ _you_.”

“I’ll look forward to it, my divine prince,” smirked Taneleer.  “ _After_ your nails are dry.”

* * *

“That shade of purple is called Byzantium,” Taneleer informed Loki, “and it’s horrid.”

“No, it’s perfect—ostentatious, just like you.”  Loki bit his lip, hunching over to finish brushing polish onto Taneleer’s nails with delicate strokes.  “There.” 

Taneleer sighed and regarded his hands.  “Well, the color suits my skin tone better than I thought.”

Loki smirked.  “Admit it.  You think it looks fabulous.”

“I suppose it does.”  Taneleer leaned forward and kissed Loki’s forehead.  “Thank you, darling, you’ve expanded my horizons.  But I don’t have any clothing this color—so now we have to go shopping.”

Loki groaned.  “Not again. . . .”


End file.
